Olor a camembert
by Druella Prewett
Summary: Dicen que la memoria del olfato es la más poderosa, Marinette enamorada del perfecto Adrien y compañera del, un tanto oloroso, Cat Noir; está por comprobrarlo. Azúcar, flores y muchos colores: Fluffy fic de revelación.


Con olor a camembert.

Summary: Dicen que la memoria del olfato es la más poderosa, Marinette enamorada del perfecto Adrien y compañera del, un tanto oloroso, Cat Noir; está por comprobrarlo. Azucar, flores y muchos colores: Fluffy fic de revelación.

Disclaimer: Los personajes y los fragmentos correspondientes a: _Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug_ no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon, Toei Animation, Method Animation y SAMG Animation.

Hola a todos, dear God extrañaba las notas de autora. Hace años literalmente que no subo nada a fanfiction, pasó tanto tiempo que decidí abrir una cuenta nueva e iniciarme en un fandom también nuevo para mi. Espero que les guste esta historia pues la escribí con mucho cariño.

* * *

Capitulo 1: Nino huele a jabón de burbujas.

 _Dos chicas de veintitantos avanzaban en la fila de una pequeña tienda de café, llamada Andree's . La más alta tenía los ojos brillantes y una voz melodiosa —es que no lo entiendes Alex, él es, es… él… él tiene los ojos marrones más hermosos, la sonrisa aperlada más encantadora ¡Es perfecto! —Alex rodó los ojos, —no existe la persona perfecta Haley, creo que perdiste la cabeza._

— _Tú eres la que perdió la cabeza. Esto es en serio, incluso su aliento es perfecto ¿Sabes por qué no dejo de pensar en él? Es decir aquí en esta cafetería, sin haber tomado mi latte diario —Haley hizo un ademán dramático con su termo vacío — ¿Lo sabes?_

— _Iluminame_

— _En Andree's venden los mejores roles de canela, y él siempre, siempre, siempre huele a los más deliciosos roles de canela._

Alya sonreía maliciosamente, estaba a punto de comenzar con su rutina de tortura. —¿Te suena familiar Mari?— susurró escondiendo una risita.

La sala de cine estaba tenuamente iluminada por la pantalla y aun así Marinette podía ver con claridad lo que se avecinaba. Era igual todo el tiempo, Alya veía una pareja, podía ser en una revista, en la calle, en las películas o en internet e inmediatamente empezaba a parlotear sobre Adrien y ella. O como solía llamarlos: _Adrienette,_ _su_ _casi_ _OTP_ _._ Hablaba incansablemente sobre ellos, la cuestionaba, la incitaba a ensayar sus encuentros y repasar sus líneas, era agotador. Aunque para ser honesta hablar de los planes que tenía para unirlos, era mucho mejor que escuchar las quinientas razones de por que Ladybug y Chat Noir son la pareja perfecta, _su verdadero OTP_. En fin la situación no la molestaba demasiado pero los últimos días había habido un significante incremento en estos episodios y estos además de multiplicarse se volvían más y más bochornosos. Justo en ese momento su mejor amiga estaba lanzando besitos y apuntando a la pantalla.

—Ja, ja, ja, muy graciosa,— contestó Marinette de forma sarcástica y aunque intento ser discreta como su amiga, la torpeza legendaria que la caracterizaba, hizo que su voz sonara un poco más alto de lo planeado. En la fila superior una señora carraspeó y frunció la nariz disgustada. —Ella parece hechizada, como si un akuma estuviera en ese latte que tanto le gusta, —sintió como Tikki se movió nerviosa, le dio unos golpecitos suaves al bolso para indicarle que todo estaba en orden y se inclinó para darle un sorbo a su gaseosa —no sueno nada como esa chica.

—Oh sí, tienes razón no suenas nada como ella, además Adrien tiene los ojos verdes no marrones —sentenció Alya y rió de nuevo, esta vez de forma estridente. La pelinegra abrió la boca para defenderse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo fue interrumpida —Ejem, ejem algunos queremos ver— dijo la señora de la nariz fruncida —y ESCUCHAR la película —finalizó frunciendo aun más la nariz y el ceño. Eso bastó para que las dos amigas guardaran silencio por el resto de la función, sin embargo Alya continuaba lanzándole miradas extrañas a Marinette y esta última se hundía en el asiento y se perdía en los caramelos de cereza.

La película terminó con la bella Haley y otro "chico perfecto" mirando hacia al atardecer, tras haber derrotado a la malvada Penelope. Resultó que Haley sí estaba hechizada y al romper el hechizo se dio cuenta que siempre estuvo enamorada de su mejor amigo: Andy. La película era bastante mala, hasta para Marinette, que se describía como una persona romántica, le pareció que se les fue la mano en el departamento de lo cursi.

Se dirigieron a la salida comentado detalles no muy importantes sobre la trama, después de todo no querían romper otra regla de etiqueta del cine. Fuera del centro comercial la tarde se veía muy linda, hacía un clima espectacular y las calles estaban llenas con personas disfrutando el domingo. La conversación seguía fluidamente camino al metro, hasta que Alya vio un espectacular de nada más y nada menos que el diseñador Gabriel Agreste. _Extraordinario para el diari_ _o_ , rezaba la imagen y al lado de las letras plateadas un joven rubio sonreía junto a la pequeña Manon.

—Así que… ¿Crees que Adrien te gustaría más si tuviera los ojos marrones? —la joven castaña se acomodó los lentes y pestañeo de forma exagerada. Marinette sonrió. Sí que era insistente, culpó al gen de reportera si es que esa cosa existía.

—Sabes que adoro los ojos de Adrien tal y como están, —ambas se sintieron sorprendidas de la naturalidad con la que Marinette dijo aquello, bajaron las escaleras de la estación, deslizaron sus tarjetas en el sensor y esperaron en el tejaban a la orilla.

—Sí que lo sé, adoras sus ojos y su olor a… ¿Dime Marinette a que huele un súper modelo adolescente?

—¿Te encantan estos cuestionarios sin sentido verdad?

—Pues te diré, son casi tan entretenidos como editar el lady-blog.

—Tal vez Adrien usa la colonia de Nino, —rió al ver como un tono rojizo se apoderaba de las mejillas de su amiga, no era fácil hacerla sonrojar pero se notaba que la había tomado por sorpresa. —Pues… no tengo idea de que estas hablando, Nino no usa colonia, —el metro se detuvo frente a ellas y lo abordaron después de que un puñado de gente bajara —al menos no la usó la última vez que salimos —Alya sonrió satisfecha, tener el control y la información iba mucho más con su personalidad. Marinette puso los ojos como platos y comenzó a respirar frenéticamente, tartamudeaba y cuando por fin pudo controlarse la fulminó con la mirada —¿Saliste con Nino? ¿Me puedes decir por qué no habías dicho nada? Hemos pasado la tarde entera juntas, viendo uno de los peores filmes de la temporada y no se te ocurrió decirme algo sobre esto, estoy tan feliz por ti y al mismo tiempo tan pero tan ¡Enojada!

—¿Terminaste? Porque aun tengo que contarte y puedes estar tranquila, no pasó la gran cosa. Todo ocurrió por casualidad, una linda casualidad. No fue muy diferente a cuando Ladybug nos encerró en la jaula aquel día en el zoológico.

—Eso creo, —Marianette estaba atónita, sin decir un poco avergonzada por haber encerrado a su mejor amiga en una jaula, pero también estaba muy contenta. No importaba lo que dijera Alya sobre las casualidades, el brillo que le surgió en la mirada tras mencionar a Nino, le recordaba mucho a ella misma al ver los afiches de Adrien dispuestos en las paredes de su habitación.

El viaje fue bastante corto hasta la panadería Dupein-Chang o así les pareció, Marinette escuchó atentamente y Alya relató sin dejar fuera ningún detalle. El día anterior Alya y Nino se encontraron en una tienda de discos. Aunque ella prefería su celular para reproducir música, pensó en regalarle algo a su mamá por su cumpleaños y un disco era una excelente idea; podría oír a su banda favorita mientras creaba nuevas recetas en el hotel Le Grand París. Entre los estantes y las luces fluorescentes vio a su compañero, que discutía con el encargado acerca de unos vinilos exclusivos. —No lo entiendes viejo, es para el baile de primavera, no me llevare más que los mejores. Le pareció genial verlo así de concentrado, había algo que la emocionaba al observar a la gente apasionada por sus intereses. Quizá fue eso lo que no la dejaba apartar la mirada, eso y que Nino estaba muy atractivo vestido de rojo. Unos minutos más tarde y sin saber exactamente como, el amable chico de las gafas la estaba ayudando a elegir un CD, Alya, que no era si quiera la mitad de tímida que Marinette, le propuso ir a tomar un café como agradecimiento por la ayuda y así habían tenido una excelente pseudo cita.

—Una cita Alya, —Marinette suspiró, —que cosa tan dulce. Tú y Nino tienen tantas cosas en común, me pregunto que nombre llevaran sus hijos.

—Oye tranquila amiga, ni si quiera somos novios o estamos saliendo oficialmente. Lo del café fue algo casual, como te dije una linda coincidencia.

—Pero a ti te gusta ¿no?

—Sí y voy a invitarlo a salir —Alya parecía tremendamente satisfecha, tomó el calendario del escritorio y apuntó una fecha cercana, —si las cosas salen bien seremos novios para el baile de primavera.

—¿Qu-qué?

—Vamos amiga, no serás de esas que piensan que sólo los chicos pueden hacer el primer movimiento, aunque eso explicaría tu situación. Las mujeres somos fuertes e independientes, quieres algo-tienes algo, es ese es mi lema.

—Sabes que te apoyo en todo Alya, pero hace apenas un momento decías que fue algo casual.

—Lo digo porque no puedes saltarte pasos, cómo saber que nombre van a tener mis hijos si aún no sé qué serviremos de comer en nuestra boda —hizo una pausa y ambas rieron, — y no se cuál es tu problema, eras la más interesada en que no dejara pasar mi oportunidad con Nino.

—Tienes razón es solo que a veces envidio un poco tu seguridad, yo tropiezo con mis propios pies, aun no he podido cruzar más de tres palabras con el chico que me gusta sin tartamudear. Me parece fabuloso que sepas que hacer y cuando, me da un poco de miedo pero me parece bien.

—Oh Marinette, mi pequeña y dulce Marinette, te aseguro que nada cambiará y si nos divorciamos prometo que podrás verlo los fines de semana…

—¡Alya!

—Bien amiga, será mejor que me vaya a casa; se está haciendo tarde y mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela. Por favor por tu alarma de una buena vez. —Marinette tomó su celular y le enseño la aplicación de reloj, tenía una graciosa expresión en el rostro. La reportera se deslizó por la trampilla y agitó la mano despidiéndose.

—Que descanses Alya.

—Ah ¡Espera! Antes debo decirte algo importante —la puerta subió nuevamente y en la cara de su amiga denotaba picardía.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, solo quería decir: de nada.

—¿De nada?

—Por todas las citas dobles que organizare para nosotros: Tú, Adrien, Nino y yo ¡Soy una genio! Así podrás pasar más tiempo con él y descubrir a qué demonios huele. Marinette se sonrojó muchísimo pero las cosas no podían quedarse así, — ¿A-ah sí? P-pues tú nunca me dijiste a que huele Nino.

—¡Muy fácil! jabón de burbujas, —Alya se deslizó nuevamente y la puerta cayó, cerrándose por completo.

Marinette pudo escucharla despidiéndose de sus padres. Jabón de burbujas, roles de canela. Cerró los ojos por un momento, fijó el rostro de Adrien en su mente, vio el verde en su iris, el cabello rubio perfectamente peinado, los labios suaves abriéndose para mencionar su nombre, acercándose, olía a… Alya tenía razón, necesitaba pasar más tiempo con él. Sintió a Tikki posarse en su hombro. La vio tan pequeña y sonriente, era extremadamente tierna, sin embargo la notaba preocupada.

—¿Me fui mucho tiempo? Lo lamento.

—No, fueron apenas unos minutos ¿Estas muy cansada para patrullar?

—No, estaba eh pensando, ya sabes como me enredo hasta en mi cabeza. —La pelinegra recordó que tenía que darle de cenar a su kwami, se percató de como, sin pedírselo, ésta organizaba algunas cosas del escritorio.

—¿Tikki?

—¿Si Marinette?

—Estoy muy contenta de que estés conmigo, te quiero. —La kwami se sintió conmovida, eran estos pequeños gestos los que hacían a Marinette muy especial; siempre preocupada por hacer sentir bien, por cuidar a otros. Había acompañado a grandes portadoras del miraculous y aun así, sin lugar a dudas esta chica se perfilaba como la mejor.

—Iré por tus galletas, no tardo.

No quería dar muestras pero la verdad sí estaba un poco cansada, tenía mucho que hacer antes de poder ir a la cama y aunque el fin de semana fue relajante, en la semana hubo dos ataques cortesía de Hawkmoth. Hoy era noche de vigilancia, probablemente Cat Noir la estaba esperando en un tejado con sus terribles bromas, no quería admitirlo pero tenía ganas de verlo, sí era fastidioso cuando intentaba ser galante, pero también era un excelente compañero, el tiempo se pasaba rápido a su lado.

Marinette no estaba muy segura de como había pasado, pero su _minino_ se había ganado un lugar muy especial para ambas caras de la moneda: ella y Ladybug. Bueno con su alterego era más que obvio, Chaton la protegía, la complementaba, juntos salvaban la ciudad y se mostraba siempre muy comprensivo, más allá de los coqueteos sin sentido y la barrera que representaban sus identidades secretas habían vivido tantas cosas juntos que era imposible no considerarlo su amigo.

Con su personalidad de civil la situación era más extraña, Cat Noir había adoptado la costumbre de visitarla algunas noches, al principio le pareció una tontería, pero él decía que de vez en cuando necesitaba conversar con la realeza. La primera noche hacía algo de calor no había mucha actividad en la ciudad por lo que Ladybug y Cat terminaron su ronda pronto. Tenía el sueño turbado así que comenzó a dibujar un vestido que hacía tiempo tenía en mente, escuchó un golpe en la buhardilla y cuando volteó estaba ahí: un par de ojos verdes y una sonrisa de medio lado.

— _Dime gatito ¿Sabe Ladybug que después de patrullar con ella toda la noche, vas a buscar chicas para hacer quien sabe qué?_

— _Mi Lady no es celosa, además no salgo a buscar chicas; vine a verte a ti Princesa y te aseguro que lo que hagamos será solo decisión tuya._

Entre más coqueteos, consejos y estrellas Cat Noir se convirtió en su mejor amigo.

Fue a desearle buenas noches a sus padres, tomó las galletas para Tikki, lavó sus dientes y se vistió con una pijama, después de cumplir sus deberes como vigilante llegaría directamente a dormir.

Una vez que todo fue silencio decidió transformarse. —Tikki ¡Motas! —un aro de luz roja envolvió la habitación de Marinette antes de quedar completamente vacía. Avanzó un par de calles hasta encontrar a Cat Noir, haciendo piruetas en los tejados de dos comercios.

—Bonne nuit, mi lady.

* * *

Eso fue todo por ahora chicos, decidí que los capítulos rondaran entre las 2000 y 2500 palabras para no aburrirlos. Es un inicio así que prometo traerles más acción y sobre todo MUCHO más romance en el futuro.

 **Se aceptan criticas y cualquier clase de sugerencia, estoy muy oxidada y si alguien quiere betear, estaría encantada.**

XOXO

May the force be with you.


End file.
